


Protection

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Day/ Theme: March 3. I will fear no concussion. (Proven Guilty)Comment: Erik's POV. They're playing chess, banter happens...





	Protection

“What is that thing on your head?” Charles taps my helmet quizzically. 

“I m sure you can figure it out Mr Mind Reader.” I eye the board in front of us and move my rook to castle. 

"It certainly makes you look dynamic... aerodynamic." The white pieces click across the board. 

"Ha ha. Thank you Charles." The white pawn is taken swiftly. 

“Is it perhaps an attempt to create a less stylish hard hat? I m not sure purple and red was ever in fashion.” My opponent makes a distracted, almost sloppy move before fixing me with a curious look. I can almost see him running through his options. 

“You know. I can always do this...” Charles waves his hand at me and frowns. 

“Ah ha!” My grin widens. “You did say I should use... protection.”

Charles frown deepens, concentrating. I lean back in my chair smug in the knowledge that... 

A sudden movement behind me and the helmet is lifted off my head. A wave of psychic amusement at my chagrin washes over me. I look up to find Raven behind me, grinning broadly. 

“Now play nice you two.”


End file.
